Breakfast Club Gleek edition
by Zammie4ever
Summary: Six kids have detention together. New friendships are made, old ones tested. They may also find love.
1. Chapter 1

Glee the Breakfast club

AN: I love the Breakfast club and I've always wanted glee to do something with it, so I'm going to try it. In mine there is going to be an extra person in detention.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Breakfast Club Club or this letter

Saturday ... March 24, 2012. McKinley High school, Lima, Ohio. Dear Ms. Sylvester we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong,what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athelete, a basket case, a slut, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn is in the car with her father staring at her high school. Any other day it wouldn't bother her but, today's Saturday the one day she gets to herself or at least away from adults(her parents). She turns to her father, "I can't believe you can't get me out of this, you give the school like all it's money,you have to be able to do something. I ditched class that doesn't make me defective or anything"Quinn said angrily. " I'm sorry Quinnie, I'll make it up to you. Of course you're not defective, sweetie."Mr. Fabray replied. This answer did not satisfy Quinn , Mr. Fabray realized as he watched his daughter slam the car door and storm into the school. When Quinn walked into the library she noticed she was the first one there and took a seat at the first table.

"This better be the last time we do this Kurt"Mr. Hummel said . "It'll be the last time dad" Kurt answered exasperated. "Good, now get in there and use that time to your advantage." "Dad we can't study in there" "Who said anything about studying, you need to fill out more college applications." "Dad we aren't allowed to do anything and I already told you I'm not sending anymore application out I'm going to get into NAYADA."Kurt said "You're sending applications to Ivy League schools, you have the grades to get in so figure out a way to do them" Mr. Hummel said. Kurt sighs and enters the school. He takes a sit behind Quinn. He smiles up at her and she rolls her eyes and looks forward.

Finn Hudson was sitting in the car with his mom getting lectured. "You screwed around and that's fine, boys screw around, your father used to screw around so did your uncle. The difference is you got caught."Mrs. Hudson said. "You can't miss a match Finn and you can't do this again, we need a scholarship and they're not gonna give one to a disciplinary case."She continued. "Yes, Ma" Finn answered as he left the car. He entered the library and asked Quinn,"Can I sit here?". She nodded.

Rachel Berry was sitting quietly in her parents car waiting to get to the school. She was actually looking forward to it. When they got to school they had to slam on the brakes because Noah "Puck" Puckerman walked right in front of their car. Rachel got out of the car and turned to wave goodbye to her dads but, they just sped away with out looking at her. So she stormed into the building keeping her tears at bay. Puck is the first out of the two to get into the library. When he enters he glares at Kurt,"Move"he says intimately. Kurt slides into the seat behind Finn, seeing that Puck is still glaring at him , he moves to the table across from Puck. Puck sits down and puts feet up on the chair behind Finn. Rachel comes in and in the last table behind Kurt. As she walks by Quinn starts whispering to Finn and both of them start laughing.

Santana Lopez was laying in bed that Saturday morning until she got a text from Brittany," Hey San, wanna go to the mall with me." Santana texted back," Is Q coming?" "She can't she has detention" Crap! Santana thought so do I. "Nah I can't I have to break Quinn out of detention, I can't leave her alone with Puckerman you know how much they hate each other" she replied. "Aww =(" Brittany sent back. Santana in a hurry quickly got dressed and ate,grabbed her keys and was on her way to detention when she hit traffic,"Shit" she mumbled. She's going to be late.


End file.
